Villainous Breakdown
Villainous Breakdown '''is the extreme situation for a villain or an antagonist to go absolutely crazy. They may often go into a fit of blind fury, although a crazy laugh, yell, or cry can also occur. Breakdowns can also be in form of lapses into a catatonic state as the shock of their defeat robs them of their wits. When this happened, it doesn’t mean that they become helpless, as there’s a chance where they can became more dangerous than they previously were. How severe one’s breakdown is varies, depending on the villain him/herself or how close his/her goal was to being achieved. Sometimes, it is instead triggered once the villain's downfall occurs, the breakdown can occur prior to revelation of the outcome of his/her actions. '''Note: NEVER ADD ANY FANON EXAMPLES ANYMORE. This would lead to confusion to the readers. Notable Examples Beware: Spoilers Follow Literature *A notable example is Lord Voldemort's famous breakdown in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. After hearing a goblin reporting him about Harry breaking into Gringotts and stole Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, which is one of the Horcruxes, Voldemort was absolutely angry and killed that goblin immediately. After that, it was some other unfortunate goblins, bank guards and death eaters' turn. Voldemort mercilessly killed many of them with the Death Curse. *''A Song of Ice and Fire:'' **[[w:c:villains:Gregor|'Gregor Clegane']]: As he fights Oberyn Martell, Gregor Clegane gets progressively more enraged. A combination of his exceptionally dim wits and the realization that he is being publicly accused of his crimes in front of the entire court leads to him screaming "SHUT UP!" at Oberyn again and again. Finally, he MURDEROUSLY breaks down by yelling his early crime of savagley killing Elia Martell's whole family, before crushing Oberyn's head in sheer brute force. Even killing Oberyn doesn't help, because the spear that Oberyn wounded him with during the fight is coated in poison, leaving Clegane to die, slowly and painfully, and letting him screaming in agony and pain over the course of days. **'Lysa Arryn': She sees her childhood crush forcibly kissing Sansa Stark, who is her niece, Lady Arryn goes completely insane, trying to throw poor Sansa (who did not instigate the kiss) out of the Moon Door. Her breakdown is cut short when she is thrown out said Door herself. *In The Hunger Games, when Katniss destroys a stockpile of food and supplies belonging to the "Career" tributes that had given them a nigh-unbeatable edge, their leader, Cato, has a thrashing, screaming meltdown — Katniss, who manages to hide in the bushes just before he makes it back, marvels in a frightened way that people really can snap like that — and finally kills the engineer he'd had working for him, which obviously doesn't help his odds. *In the novel Divergent, after Tris made Jeanine Matthews have a taste of her own medicine to undo her plans to commit genocide on Abnegation using Dauntless, she panics after her plans have failed & she furiously attacks Tris, only for the latter to hit her in the head. *'Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"': Film *' Adolf Hitler': In virtually the whole of Downfall. In the week leading up to his death, Hitler has a lot of breakdowns. ** When he learns that Himmler, his most trusted underling, has betrayed him to the Allies by offering to negotiate a peace settlement... and before that, when Herman Goering says that if he doesn't get a reply by 2200 hours (10 pm), he'll assume Hitler incapacitated and take over. **When he's told that one of his generals could not muster up enough forces to halt the Allied offensive on Berlin, Hitler quietly and calmly orders everyone except his top people out of the room, and then completely loses his mind, ranting and raving so loudly they can hear him outside a steel door. *In Fargo, as his plans (which were not that incredibly well thought out to begin with) spiral rapidly out of control, Jerry Lundegaard experiences several relatively minor outbursts of increasing intensity as things he didn't anticipate come back to bite him (such as an arm-waving tantrum in a frozen carpark while trying to scratch ice from his windscreen, and slamming his blotter down on his desk). By the end of the movie, everything has gone catastrophically wrong and he's been forced to flee, and when the police finally catch up with him he's reduced to a hysterical, shrieking wreck of a man writhing about on the bed of a motel room as the cops try and restrain him. All of this just serves to show what an ultimately pathetic, inadequate man Jerry is and how deeply out of his depth he's gotten himself. *In The Matrix, when Neo comes back from the dead, Agent Smith loses what composure he still had and charges at him in a fury. All of this is overshadowed by his scenery-chewing, spit-spraying breakdown at the end of Revolutions. When he sees that Neo won't stay down no matter how many skyscrapers he gets smashed through, he goes on a minute-plus rant about the pointlessness of existence before demanding "Why, Mister Anderson, why, WHY DO YOU PERSIST?" *'Richard Detmer': Unable to cope with the death of his wife, Richard ultimately consumed by uncontrollable rage and stromed the hospital, upsetly informs the unconscious Andrew that his mother has died and he angrily blames him for what has happened. This however, caused him to nearly killed himself as when Andrew awakened before attacking him in blind fury, he was sent to flying and fell to his death by Andrew himself until he was saved by Matt who intervenes. *'Andrew Detmer': Angered when Matt saves his abusive father, he and Matt have a violent showdown in the middle of downtown Seattle, with Matt pleading for Andrew to stop, and Andrew refusing, screaming that Matt was never there for him. He proceeds to outright declare himself an "apex predator", and hits Matt with a bus. The brutal confrontation became worse as police ultimately interferes by open fires on Andrew, only to the bullets stopped in the mid air by Andrew's powers. Andrew then proceeds by mindlessly destroy everything around him, breaking all the windows of the buildings surrounding him. Realizing that Andrew can't be stopped or reasoned with, Matt reluctantly killed him, putting an end of his suffering and destruction that he caused. *'Thunder (Big Trouble in Little China)': Horrified at Lo-Pan, his master killed by the heroes, he ultimately screams "NO!", causing his own power to making his body inflates like a balloon before exploding. This forces the heroes to taking cover before they get caught within the blast. *'Dreyfus (''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes): While his actions before killing himself within the explosion that he ironically started may not counted as one, it's obvious that he has lost his composure over the chaos that the genocidal Koba caused. He even furious when Malcolm tries to reason with him, implies that he never agreed with him to give the apes for live coexist with remnants of mankind. *Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe): *Penguin (Batman Returns): The Penguin goes through a breakdown when he discovers that the children were saved by Batman. He immediately screams in a blind fury and declares that the time has come to punish all of God's children. *Harry Wormwood: He has two meltdowns in Matilda. After tearing up Moby Dick, he claims to be fed up with Matilda's reading and wants her to act more like she's part of the family. Later, in response to Matilda's taunts to yell at her, Harry goes into a fit of rage and sets out to give her a beating, but not until she slams her door into his face with her new-found psychic powers. *In'' Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', after HMS Endeavour was attacked by both Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman, '''Lord Cutler Beckett showed us a VERY RARE example of a absolutely CALM breakdown. Instead of giving the orders of abandoning the ship, Beckett only spoke "It's just... good business." and then he awaited on the sinking ship until it blew up, killing him. *'General Thade': Realizing that the human protagonist Leo sealed him within a prison within the shipwreck and his general turned against him, Thade eventually snapped and firing his laser gun in blind fury on the cell's impenetrable door, only to stopped later and cowering, finally realized that he is lost. *'Jim (Edward Scissorhands)': ??? *'Super Shredder': After getting blasted to the docks by the Turtles, Shredder drank the last canister of mutagen to become Super Shredder. In a rage, he started destroying the docks to kill the Turtles. Despite Leonardo's pleas to stop, Super Shredder continued bringing the docks down. Realizing that they are turtles, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jumped into the river before Super Shredder brought the docks down, crushing him. *'Harold Attinger': Attinger completely loses himself when his right hand Savoy fell off the building after pursuing Cade (which worsened by the fact that his pawn, Joshua Joyce, turned against him by the time Galvatron permanently broke free from KSI's control). He then personally confronts Cade while he aids Optimus fight Lockdown by pointing a gun on him. Attinger then claims that there is no such thing as a good or bad aliens & is just humans or aliens. Right before he had a chance to shoot Cade (as declaration for him as traitor of his own race), he was shot by the Autobot leader in the chest, thus avenging the deaths of Autobots (& presumingly humans) that he have killed on his genocide. *'James Savoy': Ultimately snapped by Cade's choice to save Autobots (specifically Optimus Prime), he reveals his knife, giving warning that he will attempt to kill him in blind fury (presumed to be in similar manner with Shen's own attempt to kill Po during his breakdown). Cade however, prevent this from happening by push him to fall to his death, avenging death of Cybertronians (and presumably humans) that he killed. *'Starscream (Transformers Film Series)': Perhaps the most painful and hilarious breakdown uffered by Starscream, as when he gleefully tries to kill Sam, turned into a painful and humiliating scenario when Sam retaliates with fired a grappling hook on one of his optic, resulting him screaming in agony and rage. Things became worse (or rather became more ankward, if not comical) when Lennox and his men interfere where Sam, still stuck with his hook, swung ankwardly due to Starscream's own angry tantrum like a madman. His breakdown eventually stopped when Sam ultimately impaled a bomb on his remaining optics, which explodes and destroyed his head into pieces while humans around him managed to move safety. *'Dolores Umbridge': She reveals that she hates children and declares that she will have order over the grounds of Hogwarts and beyond. *'King Stefan (Maleficent Film)': When Maleficent regained her stolen wings, he lost his composure to the point that he became suicidal, where he desperatedly and angrily shot her with a crossbow so his men can shot her. But this effort was vain when Maleficent flew her into a nearby tower, where instead killing him, she spared him. This however, made Stefan had an opportunity to killed her by stabbing her from the back, though the latter's resistance made him fall to his death. *'Chunk (The Goonies)': He is the only protagonist who has a breakdown in The Goonies, ''where Mouth tells him that he got some naked pictures of his mom taking a bath, it made Chunk look furious. He tries to beat up Mouth, but he breaks down the door by accident. *'Denethor: *Marty Wolf: In ''Big Fat Liar, ''Marty Wolf goes through a breakdown when he looks into the mirror and discovers that he turned blue by Jason and Kaylee. He screamed out loud "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" *Terror Dogs: *Dr. Herman Varnick: *Prince Humperdinck: *Grimm Jim:' After Bulletproof Jackson wins a game of poker against him, Grimm yells "You SON OF A - !" and pulls out his gun, then shoots Old Drunk George in the shoulder before kidnapping Ashley. *'Edwin Epps: Attacks Solomon Northup with a knife and orders him to stay away from Patsey, but he crosses the line when he snatches a whip and lashes her savagely. *Captain Vidal: Reveals his true intentions when he smashes a peasant boy's face with a bottle and guns down his father. Later, he takes out his rage on Ofelia and before he receives his comeuppance, he snatches the baby from her and shoots her in the chest. *Cruella De Vil (Live Action): In 102 Dalmatians, she hears the chimes of Big Ben, and she reverts back to her original obsession with spots, seeing black spots everywhere. *Yeti (Yeti: Curse Of The Snow Demon): Attacks our heroes in a fit of anger. *Koba: When all the apes learned his true nature and became disloyal to him, he attempted to kill them all. Later, he fell to his death. *Smaug: After he failed Dwarves strategy, Smaug bursts out of the rivers of melted gold, shakes all of the gold off and flies towards Esgaroth, Lake-town, intending to destroy it for helping the Dwarves. *Indominus Rex: Shocked to see that Owen's raptors, namely Blue, Echo, and Delta whom she recruit to her side turned against her, she ultimately snapped and incapacitated Blue. She proceed to brutally kill Echo and Delta before did the same with Owen, Claire, and Mitchell brothers. When she had a chance to kill the humans however, Rexy appears with Claire, whom proceed to mauled her to the Jurassic World Lagoon with help of recovered Blue, allowing the mosasaur to killed her and avenge death that she caused, though still succesfully destroyed Jurassic World to a degree where the said park closed for good. *Bigfoot (Abominable): Attacks Preston Rogers in a blind rage. *The Grinch: In the Live-Action movie, he was young child at school who tries to be with young Martha May, but he is being bullied by the young Mayor and the other kids twice. He then had enough of their bullying. The Young Grinch gets angry and destroys young Martha May's gift and the Christmas tree, yelling "Stupid present! Stupid tree! I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!" *Catwoman (Batman Returns): Wrecks her own apartment. *Edwin Epps: ? *Emperor Palpatine: When Luke refuses to turn to the Dark Side of the Force, Darth Sidious zaps him with lightning until Darth Vader turns against him and tosses him singlehandedly into a bottomless pit to save his son. *Maxim Horvath: ? *Caving Candie: ? *The Garthok: Attacks Beldar Conehead in a fit of rage. *Carlos Santana (Delta Force): ? *Kitty Galore: ? Comics *Dr. Eggman: ? Cartoons * Total Drama ** '''Heather (Total Drama): After getting her hair shaved, she screams loudly. ** [[w:c:villains:Blaineley|'Blaineley']]: Blaineley gets mad when she failed to make Bridgette and Geoff fight. *''Avatar'' **'Azula': **'Hiroshi Sato': He attacks his own daughter Asami who aids benders. **'Kuvira': *''DC Animated Universe'' **'Joker (DC Animated Universe)': In Return of the Joker, he yelled at Terry "YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!!!". **'Bane (DC Animated Universe)': *'Prince Aragon': Angered when his future wife is being "kidnapped," and hatefully toward his sister, Aragon turns into his dark dragon form (similar in appearance to the dragon form of Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty) and fights Danny while burning the castle and the trees. *'Vicky': *'Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)': *'Bebop' & Rocksteady: *'Slash (2012 TMNT)': After Raphael calls him pure evil, Slash grew enraged and attempts to kill him. * Lord Chumley: He loses it when his target Optimus has reached his control room, which even frightened Chumley's butler to hide in a tank. He immediately ask help from his Decepticon prisoners Blitzwing & Astrotrain to help him defeat Optimus, only to be tricked by the two into escaping & abandoned to meet his punishment at the hands of the Autobot leader. *'Almighty Tallests': *'Taurus Bulba': *'Li'l Gideon': *'Victor the Crocodile': *'B. P. Richfield': *'Earl of Lemongrab': *'Dan (Dan Vs.)': *'Jerry the Bellybutton Elf': Eventually, he calls Stimpy to make him dinner which is lint loaf, he declares that he hates lint loaf. He then goes insane and tries to kill Stimpy. Eventually, he corners him and Stimpy says that maybe Jerry is cranky because he missed his dinner and that he could heat the lint loaf up in the microwave. When Jerry hears this, it makes him even more mad, he rips off his skin and reveals his true identity as a giant pork chop monster named Contorno and declares that he will eat Stimpy. *'Loki (Marvel Animated Universe)': Makes attempts to attack the Avengers. *'Gumball Watterson': *'Nicole Watterson': *'Glenn Quagmire': He physically assaulted Brian for unintentionally sleeping with his sex-changed father. *''Simpsons'' **[[w:c:villains:Sideshow Bob|'Sideshow Bob']]: In The Italian Bob, he swears a vendetta on Simpson family for accusing him. **'Frank Grimes': *''South Park'' **[[w:c:villains:Eric Cartman|'Eric Cartman']]: **[[w:c:villains:Randy Marsh|'Randy Marsh']]: In A Nightmare on Face Time, nobody come to his old Blockbuster, he begins to deteriorate then wandering the store menacingly, stalking Stan. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **'Plankton': **'Squidward Tentacles': Stressed by the possibilities of accidents that would caused by SpongeBob (which fortunately never happened) and at the same time he wanted to relaxed in his house, he ultimately sealed himself from inside his house, until when he took a bath, he suffers hallucinations where in his vision, SpongeBob busted him and lure him to Krusty Krab. The said hallucigenic visions drove him to return to Krusty Krabs (unaware that he was naked and hiis private parts covered only by foam) and then accused real SpongeBob for spying him. Soon after SpongeBob lend him his pants and notices that they forgot to shift the Closed sign on the restaurant to open, Squidward's head deflates out of dissappointment with the root of his troubles. **'Patrick Star': After not getting anything for Valentine's Day, Patrick goes on a rampage and attacks the carnival and threatens the citizens. Suffers this again after SpongeBob erase Patrick's name tag in The Fry Cook Games, where their wrestling fight became more intense. He chases SpongeBob in Nature Pants. **'Mr. Krabs': In the episode "Squeaky Boots", He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination are forcing him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart") Mr. Krabs then turns insane and started eating the boots. At the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. **'Mrs. Puff': After years of putting up with SpongeBob's wreckless driving, she was finally driven insane in Demolition Doofus, when she apparently lost her ability to puff, thanks to SpongeBob. She later gets SpongeBob into a Demolition Derby in hopes of him getting killed by offering him "extra credit". As his bad driving makes him a star, Mrs. Puff snaps and tries to run over SpongeBob by using a huge monster truck (knocking over innocent bystanders in the process). Instead, she destroys her boating school, but she turned back to normal and regained her sanity, only with disappointment. The breakdown also doubles as Moral Event Horizon. **'Bikini Bottomites': After SpongeBob foolishly shrunks every single one of them (except Plankton who is having holiday outside the city), they enter SpongeBob's orifices and attempt to kill him from inside out. * My Little Pony **'Queen Chrysalis': **'Sunset Shimmer': When Twilight tells her that the Equestria will do well without her, she seems to have given up. Unfortunately, the Human Mane Six's praise for her soon turns grew Sunset furiously and she pounces on Twilight. **'Starlight Glimmer': **'Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)': In the episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2", Tirek is shocked that the Mane Six have magic again and finds himself completely overpowered by them. **'Gilda': *'Wander McMooch': *'Eustace Bagge': Eustace has a furious breakdown, he began chattering like a monkey, trumpeting like an elephant, growling and roaring like a tiger when Hookocho destroys his beloved chair. To this point, he viciously attacks Hookocho where he finally is able to defeat him. However, he unintentionally became a hero with Peepers after this. *'Repton (Storm Hawks)': *'Trina Riffin': *'Ms. Chicarelli': *'Ren Höek': He has two infamous breakdowns in two Ren & Stimpy episodes "Sven Hoek" and "Stimpy's Fan Club". *'Jasper (Steven Universe)': Animated Film * Steele (Balto): After getting his team hopelessly lost in a blizzard, Steele can only sit and pout. When Balto arrives to the rescue, Steele, instead of being grateful, goes completely insane and goes completely out of his mind, trying to kill him, all the while looking completely psychotic. Then he deliberately sabotages Balto's trail (clearly not caring for the sick children who desperately need the medicine). When Steele gets back to Nome and tries to lie to everyone, only Jenna, the one female he wants straight through his lies and calls him out on it. When Balto returns it really kicks in. Steele instantly gets a mass Death Glare from every dog in Nome, Dixie, Steele's biggest fan dog slaps him in the face. And all the dogs leave and slam the boilers door in the contemptible malamute's face. Steele is therefore reduced to a a hated outcast by all those who'd looked up to him. * Nigel (Rio): One of the few cases where this actually happens in the first movie and leads into the second: villainous cockatoo Nigel loses his feathers in Rio and ends up suffering all sorts of humiliation as well as not being able to fly again. The minute he sees Blu and Jewel again in Rio 2, he snaps (complete with a flashback) and spends the entire movie going to all sorts of lengths to hunt them down. * Captain Gutt: After Manny steals his ship, Gutt is so furious, it's quite obvious he's lost a huge amount of his sanity. He later beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie & Peaches hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil ape intended to do the same. Later during the battle when Precious the whale vanquishes his crew, only Gutt dodges them, now not caring about his crew. Then he attempts to kill Ellie but not before Peaches kicks him to the wall. Finally losing what's left of his sanity, Gutt then blocks Manny's path to return to his family, just as a landmass sends both of them hundreds of feet high. * Devastator: Due to the Autobots' attempting to control him & Megatron trying to counter their control, this causes Devastator's circuit logics to get fried, causing him to go berserk & attack both sides regardless of faction, even managing to destroy a space brigde intendend to be used by the Decepticons as a form of escape. He was soon calmed with the conjoined forces of the two. * The Beldam (Coraline): As Coraline escapes from her, the Beldam attacks our heroine, attempting to pull her back into the Other World. *'Aggie Prenderghast': Attacks Norman while refusing to listen to him about truth behind her legend and vowing revenge on Blithe Hollow for the way they treated her. During this breakdown, she couldn't think straight as she had problem in revealing her motives, which Norman mentioned instead, and her breakdown eventually ended with her gained composure and realized that there are some people that still cared with her. *'Archibald Snatcher': After Lord Portley-Rind refuses to give him the White Hat, Snatcher wreaks havoc on the town, then attempts to kill Eggs by striking him with a wrench. But his most common breakdowns in the film involve when he gobbles up cheese and swells to a massive size, attacking his henchmen in a blind rage and seizing Winnie to force her father to give him the White Hat. *'Fabrication Machine': Implied to suffer this as result of being abused by the Chancellor by forcing it making more machines beyond it's limit, and in response, having all of it's creations purges mankind and Chancellor himself. *'Krudsky': He yells at Shaggy and Scooby for ruining his show and his rage lets loose when he tries to crush Fairy Princess Willow with his flyswatter. In the climax, he makes an attempt to destroy our heroes. *'Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo)': He goes so far as to attack Shaggy and Scooby in the final battle. *'Darla Dimple': When making attempts to sabotage the animals' performances, Darla snaps and pulls many switches. After she fails, she yells at Danny, "Stupid, stupid CAT! I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU ALL WHEN I FLOODED THE STAGE!", revealing her true intentions. *'Baron Ruber': In the beginning, he attacks King Arthur's knights, killing Sir Lionel and attempting to do the same to King Arthur. In the climax, he attacks Kayley in a blind rage. *'Jenner (The Secret of Nimh)': Attacks Mrs. Brisby to steal the stone and attempts to slash Justin with his sword. *'Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin)': Attacks Hubie in a blind rage. *'Fifi (Open Season 2)': *'Bad Cop/Good Cop': Everytime he fails to capture Emmet, he starts kicking the chair in a raging mood. *'Rex Pickles': Attacks Lilo's friends in a fit of a blind fury. *'Victor Costa': Attempts to attack Jeanne who knocks him out cold then suffers this when he imagines the Colossus statue arriving to save him so he jumps off the crane’s hook into the hands of the statue, falling to his death. *'Carface Carruthers': Attacks Charlie in a blind rage. *'Scarlet Overkill': *'Soto (Ice Age)': Attempts to attack and kill Roshan, but Manny swipes him with his trunk, flinging him to a stone wall, the impact causing several sharp iciciles to come loose and fall on the evil saber, killing him. *'Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck': Upon seeing Arnold, Gernald & Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document, he angrily roars in a fit of an uncontrollable rage. *'Burger-Beard': After having his magic book destroyed, he vows to clean his armpit with SpongeBob's dead body (due to SpongeBob is a sponge). *'Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series)': Makes few attempts to kill the Smurfs. *'Nightmare King': *'Victor Maynott': *'Kent Mansley': Goes over the general's head and orders a submarine to nuke the Iron Giant. *'Korso': *'Trumper': *'Lord Business': Disney & Pixar *In Frozen, after witnessing Elsa's escape before he had a chance to slay her, Prince Hans was so furious that he soon walked through the blizzard in an attempt to destroy Elsa with any costs. *In Sleeping Beauty, after her plans were foiled by Prince Philip, Maleficent went into a mindless rage and became a enormous dragon in order to kill the prince relentlessly. *'Lyle Tiberius Rourke': Furious with Milo's persistence to stop him from taking the Heart of Atlantis away with Kida as it's vessel and worsens by Hilda that he previously betrayed seconds ago shot his balloon down, Rourke begins to take his aggression out on Milo and uses an ax. He hits a glass cover of the container, with glass shards becoming embedded with the Heart of Atlantis. As Rourke holds Milo up for a killing blow, Milo cuts him with one of the shards and he begins to transform into crystal form. Rourke still attacks, but a hence situation causes him to be hoisted into the still moving propellers, destroying him for good. *'Professor Ratigan': When all of his attempts at taking over the Mouse Kingdom failed, his egotism cracks and he becomes a feral rat, charging and clawing at Basil in a fit of blind rage. *'Henry J. Waternoose': Upon seeing that Sully still has Boo with him, he charges at them in a fit of controlled rage. When he catches up, not only does he claim that scaring is no longer enough, but he also exclaims that he'll kidnap 1,000 children before he'll let Monsters Inc. die and silence anyone who will get in his way. *'Amos Slade': He attempted to kill Tod when he assumed it was his fault that Chief got hit by the train. Later, when he finds out that Widow Tweed dropped him off at the game preserve, he and Copper break in to kill him. *'Bear (The Fox and the Hound)': After learning that it was Tod who started biting him, he became so mad and attempts to kill him. *'Prince John': When Sir Hiss mentions John's mother one last time, he starts sucking his thumb and beating his serpentine sidekick with a stick, chasing him into the burning castle. *'Lotso': He belittles his fellow toys as trash waiting to be thrown away after Woody mentions Daisy. *'Hopper': Attacks Flik and attempts to throttle him until he meets his match, which none other than bird that blinded him one-eye. *'Bill Sykes': Chases Faigin's scooter like a maniac into a subway trying to snatch Jenny back. But Oliver and Doger attack him, allowing Jenny to escape. Even as Sykes manages to throw them off, he turns to see a train speeding starght for him just before his car collides with it, killing him in a fiery blaze, and sending the remains into the Hudson river. *'Cecil Clayton': He tries kill Tarzan so that he would not interfere with his plans to sell gorillas. Things only getting worse when Tarzan only shattered his gun and later incapacitated him with vines, where he completely snapped and slashed everything around him. Realizing that he would killed himself, Tarzan tries to stop him, only for the latter fall to his death with vines that stuck on his neck, ultimately shattered his neckbone upon impact. *'Donald Duck': Despite being a "protagonist", he has a very infamous breakdown in "Mickey and the Beanstalk", by devouring plates and nearly killing a cow all while in a psychotic rage. *'Shan Yu': Flies into a blind rage several times, especially when he slashes Mulan's side for burying his army in an avalanche and chasing her onto the rooftop in the final climax, smashing everything in his path. *'Claude Frollo': When Esmerelda chose to die than him, he attempted to kill her. He attacked the cathedral to kill all the citizens of Paris. When Quasimodo came to her rescue and took her in the cathedral, Frollo breaks in, directly defying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs. The evil judge then makes attempts to kill them both. In this breakdown, he also released his 20 years old repressed hatred on Quasimodo. *'AUTO': Attacks WALL-E and crushes him in the Axiom's machinery so no one can return to the earth. *'Governor Ratcliffe': After Pocahontas makes peace with the settlers and her people, Ratcliffe takes matters into his own hands and attempts to murder Chief Powhatan, but shoots John Smith instead. *'Professor Z': *'Cruella De Vil': Blindly chases the Dalmatians in an attempt to recapture them. *'Ursula (Disney)': After losing her pets, Ursula grows to a massive size and seizes power over the ocean, then attempts to kill Ariel. *'Ronno (Disney)': Chases Bambi through the forest in rage after our hero shoves him. *'Syndrome (The Incredibles)': He wanted revenge on Bob Parr for not letting him be his sidekick and later he kidnapped Jack Jack to help him get revenge. *'Kron': He attemped to kill Aladar for interfering with him thrice. *'Percival C. McLeach': When Cody warned him that his mother will call the rangers on him, he attempted to kill him so that she wouldn't tell them about him. Otherwise, he would get arrested. *'King Candy/Turbo': DreamWorks * In Kung Fu Panda, Tai Lung's composure really starts to fall apart once he sees the Dragon Scroll he so coveted. Instead of fighting intelligently and using the environment to his advantage, like he did in every fight before, he single-mindedly pursues the scroll, losing more and more of his cool as Po starts to give him problem: Po's manner in fighting him was ironic as he uses the environment and his intelligence like Tai Lung himself usually did albeit in more comical manner as his competence quite inferior than the latter. After he obtains the Dragon Scroll and finds it to be blank, he suffers from this full out and it just gets more intense after he discovers his pressure point technique to be ineffectual against Po thanks to his fat that shielded him from the attack, causing him to throw all semblance of strategy and martial arts mastery out the window. After getting beaten and barely able to get up and stumble around, he just keeps rambling and trying to fight back, leaving him in a vulnerable state when Po finished him with Wuxi Finger Hold technique. * Lord Shen: Unable to cope with his loss at the hands of Po, he brutally attacked him instead of seeing his error. This became worse as he accidentally sliced a rope that held one of his remaining cannons, causing it to fall on him and explode, incinerating him. * Shrek ** Lord Farquaad: Upon discovering Fiona's curse, he orders his guards to imprison her and Shrek. ** Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2): Infuriated by the romance between Shrek and Fiona, she throws a curse at them only for King Harold to intercept and reflect it back at her with his armor. Although this turns him into a frog, it also kills the Fairy Godmother. ** Prince Charming (Shrek 3): He wants to kill Arthur for turning the villains good by reminding them with good things that they wanted to do which hindered by their focus on villainous things. **'Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek 4)': * General Mandible:' '''Upon realizing all the workers he tried to drown reach the surface, he tries to kill Z, but Mandible's second-in-command turns against him and helps Z & the others saying that it is ''truly for the good of the colony. Mandible then snaps and screams "YOU USELESS UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT!!! I'' AM THE COLONY!" And he charges at Cutter, but misses and tackles Z. They both fall and Mandible dies as he falls onto a root, which impales him. * 'Mrs. Tweedy: In a blind rage, Mrs. Tweedy climbs the string of lights. She prepares to kill Ginger by striking her with her ax, but cuts the string instead, causing her to fall into the chute of the pie machine. * '''Chantel DuBois: Attempts to capture and kill the animals, which leads to her downfall: When she ultimately screamed in frustation after brawled with Alex, the lion later put an end of her breakdown via humiliation with indirect help of Mort whom shot her butt with a tranquilizer bullet. * Rameses (The Prince of Egypt): 'In one of the most tragic examples, Rameses snaps after the death of his son, riding after Moses and the Hebrews and, when they try to escape him through the Red Sea, he shouts to his men "Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" The last of him seen in the film is him screaming in rage and agony, cursing Moses. * 'Smek: He tries to attack Oh with his staff before Officer Kyle stops him. *'Don Lino': He chases Oscar in a fit of rage in Shark Tale. Anime & Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **'Emperor Pilaf': **'Vegeta': *''Bleach'' **'Sōsuke Aizen': **'Zommari Rureaux': After realizing Byakuya Kuchiki has defeated him, Zommari loses control of himself that he praises Aizen before finally being killed by his opponent. **'Baraggan Louisenbairn': After being hit by Soifon's second Bankai, Baragann goes berserk that he starts claiming he is a god while calling his opponents insects & then dies threwing his axe at Aizen, while cursing the latter. *''Naruto'' **'Deidara': Realizing he is losing to Sasuke Uchiha in spite of his ability to counteract genjutsu (the said defeat remind him with similar ones at hands of Itachi), Deidara unleashes his C4 jutsu & blew himself up in attempt to take Sasuke with him. **'Sasori': After being defeated by his grandmother Chiyo & Sakura Haruno, Sasori's living core sneaks into a puppet resembling him & tries to stab his own grandmother, only to stab Sakura instead, while stating the katana is poisoned. Before he could have a chance to continue, Chiyo stabs him using his puppet parents in the form of a hug. **'Hidan': After being defeated & dismembered by Shikamaru in their fight, Hidan curses him & attempted to frighten him using Jashin, only to no avail as the latter claimed he doesn't believe in such god. He blew the pit's boulders to bury Hidan alive while the latter continues to curse him, thus avenging Asuma's death. *'Melona': Realizing the Swamp Witch's army are losing from Leina & her friends, Melona desperately summons the Great Snake Demon in an attempt to stop them, while forming its shield with Airi & Menace realize this has gone too far & retreated. Melona manages to pin down Tomoe & Claudette using the collosal beast but was soon defeated when Leina, with a help from Nanael, manages to stab the demon's eye. Aldra then arrives & manages to petrify the beast, causing it to shatter. *'King Zenoheld': *[[w:c:villains:Hellmaster Phibrizzo|'Hellmaster Phibrizzo']]: *'Raynare': When Issei began to have the upper hand on their fight, she loses it & attempts to flee, only to be caught & defeated by the latter. *'Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist)': *'Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)': *'Gian (Doraemon)': Various on the episodes. *'Jean Descole': In Eternal Diva, he suffered a breakdown where he resort to destroyed the entire island to rise Ambrosia with Detra Gigant because he didn't finished the entire puzzle. When Layton finished it instead, he went into blind rage and tries to kill the archaeologist, only to fall into woods below. It's later revealed in Azran Legacy that the true cause of this breakdown was due to him in an desperate attempt to prevent Ambrosia to fall into TARGENT's hands, but Layton's interfere was made everything became worse as Layton unaware that Emmy, whom joined his adventure was a spy of the said evil organization. *'Light Yagami': *'Team Rocket's Meowth': *'Annie Leonhardt': *'No-Face': In Spirited Away, No-Face chases Chihiro in a fit of a controlled rage after our heroine fed him some medicine. Live-Action TV *In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett goes into meltdown with a massive side of soliloquy when he recovers from the first attempt in the Season One finale to kill him, only to be swatted permanently by Phil Coulson in mid-rant. * American Horror Story ** A very famous example in the series' second season, Asylum, is Dr. Arthur Arden's suicide. While in the crematory, Arden stroked Sister Mary Eunice's hair wistfully. With her gone, the extraterrestrials scornful of his achievements, his nemesis Sister Jude reduced to imbecility and his 'Raspers' experiment a failure, he had nothing left to live for. Sobbing, he laid on top of Sister Mary Eunice's corpse and flipped the switch, choosing to be burned alive with the girl he once loved. *In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin absolutely flips when he thinks that Belle was working for Regina Mills in a plot to take away his powers. *''Sleepy Hollow:'' ** In "Weeping Lady", after Jeremy Crane was tormented mentally by Moloch, who told him that he was merely a pawn, Jeremy, who regarded Moloch as his true father, was deeply hurt and cried crazily like a child for the first time after more than two centries. **By the end of "Awakening", after Abbie killed Jeremy, a tearful Katrina Crane (who had turned evil) blamed Ichabod and Abbie for her son's death. She then scolded and attacked Ichabod, but not after she travelled to the past in an attempt of slaying her fatally wounded husband. *'Julian Masters (The Tomorrow People)': Videogames *'Bowser': *'Wario': He throws a huge tantrum after Mario defeated him in Mario vs. Wario, ''and started crying and throwing objects. *'Doctor Eggman: *All of the villains from the Ace Attorney games, particularly when they are exposed. * In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, '''Ganondorf breaks into insane laughter when his plans were foiled by the King of Hyrule. He then proceeds to attack Link, who eventually defeats him by stabbing him in the forehead with the Master Sword, turning Ganondorf to stone. *'Zant': *'Ghirahim': * Resident Evil ** Albert Wesker: ** Derek C. Simmons: After being betrayed & mutated by Carla Radames, Derek goes berserk & blames Leon & Helena for it. He loses it more when The Family decided to abandon & replace him, causing him to try to kill both presidential bodyguards. Each time he is defeated, he mutates into a much more stronger creature & continues to attempt to kill Leon & Helena, only to fail as they manages to defeat him, even with a help from the real Ada Wong. He is finally put to an end when Leon/Helena (depending on which character played) shoots him with a rocket launcher that was a gift from Ada. ** Carla Radames: After being left for dead by The Family, the real Ada Wong confronted her corpse & talked to her, only to come back to life & mutate into a huge slime monster that took over the aircraft carrier. She tries to kill Ada all over the ship using horrendous clones of herself while declaring her a "fake" with Carla claiming she is the "real Ada Wong". She was put out of her misery when Ada shoots throught her mutated form, causing a leak of nitrogen gas that froze her new body & was shattered for good. Internet *'Slender Man': *Perhaps the most''' BRUTAL AND VIOLENT BREAKDOWN EVER''' suffered by the whole citizens of Backwater Gospel town. Cause of this was due to the Undertaker comes to the town with intention to claimed one of their lives. When the citizens of the Backwater Gospel town realized that the Tramp, the crippled man that they murdered was not the very life that he sought, one of them snapped, and sliced a short-haired girl's head into 2 with an axe, triggering the gory and violent massacre where everyone brutally killed each other with the highly gruesome ways. *The Nostalgia Critic is have some an lot of breakdowns by reviewing all poorly rating films here are some of his breakdowns: **In the review of The NeverEnding Story 3 that he was getting angry when the Rock Biter is been changed him to kindful to lazy and even the music that he was going insane, but in the ending credits of the film he would like to heard the classic music but it use the Rock Biter music then Nostalgia Critic walks off, drives off to the workshop to buy the hammer, then smashes the DVD of the movie going insane to destroying it. **The famous breakdown of him is the begining of the review of FoodFight! that he was watch this that he was shocked that he wreck the DVD and even the food's with the frying pan (which it was an parody of Catwoman from Batman Returns) that he warns the people of this film. Quotes Gallery Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|'Prince Aragons Breakdown while his transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|'The Joker's Breakdown. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's Breakdown. Bebop_and_rocksteady_2012.jpg|Bebop' & 'Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Starlight_Glimmer_Breakdown.png|Starlight Glimmer's Breakdown. Alaric_breakdown.png|Alaric's Breakdown. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John's Breakdown. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Frollo's Breakdown. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's Breakdown. SBf34.png|Squidward's Breakdown Black_Cuervo_heartbroken.png|Black Cuervo's Breakdown. Lemongrab's many breakdowns.png|Lemongrab's many breakdowns. Slash3.png|Slash's' Breakdown Sunset_Shimmer_breakdown.png|'Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown Smaug rage.png|Smaug's Breakdown Malware_breakdown.png|Malware's Breakdown. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's Breakdown Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's Breakdown Ren's_Breakdown.png|Ren Hoek's Breakdown Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg|The Queen of Hearts'' Breakdown Jerry_reaction_at_Lint_Loaf.png|'Jerry's Breakdown Slender_Man_angry.jpg|Slender Man's' Breakdown Lotso's rise to power.png|'Lotso's Breakdown Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's Breakdown Rourke's evil grin.jpg|Commander Rourke's breakdown Humperdinck_breakdown.jpg|Humperdinck's breakdown Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|General Mandible's breakdown. latest.png|Courtney's' breakdown Baby Sinclair breakdown.gif|'Baby Sinclair's' breakdown IMG 20150624 172124.jpg|'The Garthok's' Breakdown Original.jpg|'Chunk's' Breakdown IMG_20150711_224042.jpg|'Dr. Varnick's' Breakdown. Gilda_snaps_red_background_speed_lines_S1E05.png|'Gilda's' Breakdown PDVD_158.jpg|'Zero's' Breakdown 175267-spongebob-square-pants-mr-krabs-funny-face.jpg|'Mr. Krabs'' Breakdown Heartmustdie2.png|'Patrick Star's' breakdown. Anne's breakdown.jpg|'Annie's' breakdown IMG_20150711_233808.jpg|'Ezra's''' breakdown IMG_20150711_234524.jpg|'Jean Descole's' breakdown. IMG_20150711_234810.jpg|'Steele's' breakdown IMG_20150711_235018.jpg|'Edwin Epps'' breakdown IMG_20150711_235503.jpg|'Shan Yu's' breakdown IMG_20150711_235805.jpg|'Victor the Crocodile's' Breakdown IMG_20150712_000111.jpg|'Ronno's' Breakdown. IMG_20150712_000258.jpg|'Carface's' breakdown IMG_20150712_000529.jpg|'Dan's' Breakdown IMG_20150712_000702.jpg|'Vicky's' breakdown 600px-Plankton_yelling_with_rage_and_frustation.jpg|'Plankton's' Breakdown IMG_20150712_001258.jpg|'Bane's' Breakdown IMG 20150711 235233.jpg|'Idi Amin's' breakdown. I-Rex'c villainous breakdown.jpg|'I-Rex's' Breakdown Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|'Mrs. Tweedys breakdown. Scheck roaring with rage.png|'Scheck's Raging Breakdown Jasper pissed off now.png|Jasper's' Breakdown. Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.32.12 PM.png|'Bad Cop/Good Cop' throwing a temper tantrum by kicking a chair. Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.33.59 PM.png|'Harold Attinger' throwing a temper tantrum Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.24 PM.png|'Lord Business'' Breakdown while getting rid of Good Cop Ursula's_breakdown.jpeg|'Ursula's breakdown Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|'Syndromes breakdown Lord_Farquaad's_breakdown.jpeg|'Lord Farquaad's breakdown Fairy_Godmother's_breakdown.jpeg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown Charming's_breakdown.jpeg|Charming's breakdown Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Tumblr mqwyy8Nxpz1s0469so1 400.png|'''Light's Breakdown Videos Coming soon!Category:About Villains Category:Mind-Breaking